drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ungeheuer von Loch Ness
Nessie, das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, zählt neben Bigfoot, Yeti und den Drachen zu den bekanntesten Kryptiden, also Tieren, deren Existenz noch nicht bewiesen wurde. Es wurde oft im schottischen Loch Ness gesichtet, meistens wurde eine Art Plesiosaurier (ein Meeresreptil, welches zur Zeit der Dinosaurier lebte) oder eine Seeschlange beschrieben, jedoch gibt es auch Beschreibungen die eher an Säugetiere wie Robben erinnern. Seit den 30ern steht Nessi unter Naturschutz, obwohl seine Existenz nicht bewiesen ist. Obwohl es keine Beweise für Nessies Existenz gibt und die Berichte meist nicht sehr zuverlässig sind, versuchen immer noch viele, Nessie ausfindig zu machen. Sichtungen thumb|Manchmal wird Nessi als Seeschlange beschriebenErste Sichtungen gab es angeblich bereits im Mittelalter. Eine Legende berichtet von einem "Wasserpferd" (siehe unten), das den Mönchen half (Im Gegensatz dazu ist das Kelpie der schottischen Mythologie ein den Menschen feindlich gesinntes Wasserpferd). Eine Handschrift des 7. Jhdts. beschreibt ein Wasserungeheuer (aquatilis bestiae). Auch der hl. Columban soll 565 ein Wasserungeheuer durch ein Gebet verscheucht haben, was ihm die Christianisierung der in Angst vor dem Monster lebenden Pikten erleichterte. Jedoch unterschied sich Columbans Monster stark von den Sichtungen der Moderne, da es ein gigantisches Maul hatte mit dem es den Heiligen anbrüllte. Erst 1527 wurde die nächste Beobachtung offiziell, ein gewisser Duncan Campbell beobachtete ein schreckliches Ungeheuer im See. Ebenfalls im 16. Jhdt. tötete Nessie angeblich 3 Männer. Während es sich bei den bisherigen Sichtungen um Sagen und Legenden handelt, die nicht sicher ernst gemeint waren und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte sicher auch verfälscht wurden, häuften sich die Sichtungen ab dem 19. Jhdt: *Weitere Sichtungen gab es zwar unter anderem 1872 und 1903, doch berühmt wurde das Wesen erst am 2. Mai 1933, als erstmals regionale Zeitungen von der Sichtung eines Ungeheuers berichteten. Die Zeitung Inverness Courier brachte einen Artikel über Einheimische, die „ein riesiges im Loch tauchendes Tier“ gesichtet hätten. Der Bericht über das „Monster“ (ein vom Redakteur des Courier ausgewählter Name) wurde eine Mediensensation: Londoner Zeitungen sendeten Reporter nach Schottland und ein Zirkus bot sogar eine Summe von 20.000 Pfund für das Einfangen des Monsters. *Später im selben Jahr beschrieb A.H. Palmer, der Nessie angeblich am 11. August 1933 um sieben Uhr beobachtete, die Kreatur hätte ihren Kopf, den sie von vorne sahen, niedrig im Wasser. Ihr Mund, der eine Länge zwischen zwölf und achtzehn Zoll hätte, öffnete und schloss sich; ihre maximale Mundöffnung wurde auf ungefähr sechs Zoll geschätzt. *Das neue Interesse an dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness wurde durch ein angeblich vom Chirurgen R.K. Wilson geschossenes Foto vom 19. April 1934 geweckt, das heute als surgeons photo ''(engl. für Chirurgen-Foto) bekannt ist (siehe Infobox zu Beginn des Artikels). Es scheint ein großes Tier mit einem langen Hals zu zeigen, welches durch das Wasser gleitet. Jahrzehnte später, am 12. März 1994, beanspruchte Marmaduke Wetherell für sich, das Foto gefälscht zu haben, nachdem er von der Zeitung Daily Mail angestellt worden war, Nessie zu jagen (das Foto wurde damals als „endgültiger Beweis“ gedruckt). Wetherell gab auch an, Wilson habe das Foto nicht aufgenommen, sein Name sei nur benutzt worden, um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Fotos zu erhöhen. Bereits 1993 behauptete ein anderer Mann von sich, in eine solche Fälschung verwickelt gewesen zu sein. *Nicht als einziger, aber als bekanntester „Nessie-Hoaxer“ verdient Frank Searle Erwähnung. Frank Searle, ein ehemaliger Soldat, tauchte im Juni 1969 am Loch Ness auf und beschäftigte sich zunächst in ernsthafter Weise mit der Suche nach Nessie. In seinen späteren Jahren, in denen er ein Hausboot und eine „Monster-Exhibition“ bei Lower Foyers betrieb, legte er häufiger eher zweifelhafte Beweise für die Existenz des Monsters vor. Seine Fotografien zeigten z.B. schwimmende Baumstämme oder wurden sogar für Fotomontagen gehalten.1 Von 1977 bis 1979 wurde Searle von einer belgischen Bewundererin als „assistant monster huntress“ unterstützt.1 1985 verschwand Searle vorübergehend. Ab 1986 lebte der unverheiratet gebliebene Searle, von 1998 an durch einen Schlaganfall gelähmt, bis zu seinem Tod am 26. März 2005 allein mit seinen Katzen in Fleetwood, Lancashire. *thumb|Das Flipper-Foto in der unbearbeiteten (links) und bearbeiteten Variante.1972 machte eine von dem US-amerikanischen Patentrichter Robert Rines geleitete Gruppe einige Unterwasserfotos. Eines war ein ungenaues Bild, vielleicht eine rhombenförmige Flosse (manche sahen darin Luftblasen oder eine Fischflosse), daher auch der Name ''flipper photo (Flipper ist der Fachbegriff für die Vorderflossen von Meeressäugern wie Walen). Leider war das Foto nachbearbeitet, das Original zeigt nichts eindeutiges. **Auf der Basis dieses Fotos verkündete der Fotograf und Naturschützer Sir Peter Scott 1975, dass der wissenschaftliche Name des Monsters Nessiteras rhombopteryx lauten solle. Das würde die Aufnahme von Nessie im „British register of officially protected wildlife“ bedeuten. Der Name ist allerdings ein Anagramm von „monster hoax by Sir Peter S.“, was möglicherweise der Skepsis von Sir Peter zuzuschreiben ist. **thumb|Das gedrehte Foto, das vermutlich einen Baumstamm zeigtEin weiteres von Rines geschossenes Foto soll ein plesiosaurierartiges Tier zeigen, wurde in Wirklichkeit jedoch gedreht veröffentlicht. Im Original erinnert es mehr an einen Baumstamm im Wasser. Der abgebildete Baumstamm wurde später sogar gefunden. *Am 28. Mai 2007 wurde durch Gordon Holmes aus Yorkshire ein neues Video eines vermeintlichen Ungeheuers von Loch Ness aufgenommen. Darauf zu sehen ist ein etwa zehn Kilometer pro Stunde schnelles und circa 15 Meter langes, aalähnliches Objekt. Die Qualität des Videos gilt als ausgesprochen gut. Eine Fälschung des Videos wird auf Grund des auf dem Video sichtbaren Uferbereichs im Hintergrund als sehr unwahrscheinlich angesehen, jedoch scheint es sich um ein kleines Wassertier wie einen Otter, eine Robbe oder einen Seevogel zu handeln, das knapp unter der Oberfläche schwimmt. *Laut einer Zeitungsmeldung in der englischen Boulevardzeitung The Sun vom 26. August 2009 will Jason Cooke das Ungeheuer in Google Earth auf den Koordinaten 57°13′N, 4°34′W entdeckt haben. Bei starker Vergrößerung fällt jedoch sofort auf, dass es sich um den Umriss eines kleinen Bootes mit der dazugehörigen Hecksee handelt. Identität thumb|Möglicherweise leben noch heute Plesiosaurier im Loch NessDas Ungeheuer von Loch Ness wird meistens als schlangenartig beschrieben, jedoch besitzt es oft auch vier paddelförmige Flossen. Dies erinnert stark an einen Plesiosaurier. Auch werden oft mehrere Höcker beschrieben, die teilweise auch als Buckel mehrerer einzelner Tiere interpretiert werden. Die Plesiosaurier-Hypothese scheitert jedoch daran, dass diese seit 65 Millionen Jahren ausgestorbenen Tiere, selbst wenn eine Spezies bis heute überlebt haben sollte, keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, vom Meer in den See zu gelangen, da dieser erst seit 10.000 Jahren existiert. Abgesehen davon sind Plesiosaurier-Hälse nicht flexibel genug, um die vogelartige erhobenen Hälse aus Fotos und Augenzeugenberichten zu erklären. Außerdem müssten Plesiosaurier, wie auch heutige Meeressäuger, zum Luftholen regelmäßig auftauchen, wodurch sich eine existierende Population einer wissenschaftlichen Untersuchung nicht so dauerhaft entziehen könnte wie es dem Loch Ness Monster vermutlich gelang. Für eine Brutpopulation wären mindestens 100 Tiere nötig, wodurch täglich tausende Male deren Köpfe an der Oberfläche sichtbar wären. Es wird heutzutage angenommen das ein Stör, ein bis zu drei Meter großer Meeresfisch, der sich zum Laichen in Süßgewässer begibt, für die gehäuften Sichtungen im Jahre 1933 verantwortlich war. Denn in diesem Jahr hatten Fischer ein besonders großes Exemplar dieses seltenen Gastes aus dem Loch gezogen. [[Datei:Loch_Ness_Delfin.jpg|thumb|Das Foto von 1930 (oben) und ein Vergelichsfoto eines Großen Tümmlers (Tursiops truncatus)]]Es gibt jedoch auch viele andere Theorien, die Nessie als langhalsige Robbe, Riesenschlange, Tintenfisch, Wasservogel oder sogar als Riesenschnecke interpretieren. Für viele Sichtungen scheinen auch Gruppen von Robben, die hintereinander schwimmen und so wie eine einzige große Schlange aussehen, verantwortlich zu sein. Außerdem gibt es aus dem Jahr 1930 sogar ein Foto eines Delfins, eines Großen Tümmlers, der sich in den See verirrt hatte. Außerdem wurden viele angebliche Fotos des Monsters als Baumstämme oder Felsen im Wasser entlarvt. Nessie als Water Horse Das Water Horse (oft gleichgesetzt mit dem Kelpie) ist ein aus keltischen Mythen und Legenden stammendes Fabelwesen, wobei immer nur ein Exemplar davon lebt. Wenn dieses alt und schwach wird, legt es ein einziges Ei und stirbt. Hier gibt es Parallelen zur Legende des Phönix. Ob es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Water Horse, dem Kelpie und dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness gibt, ist unbekannt, jedoch wurden sie von Monster-Enthusiasten schon früh in Verbindung gesetzt, um der Legende vom Monster einen historischen Hintergrund zu geben. Entfernte Verwandte von Nessie Wenn Nessie, wie einige behaupten, vom Meer in den See gelangt ist, erscheint es als durchaus vorstellbar, dass dass auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans dem schottischen Ungeheuer ähnelnde Wesen leben. *Der berühmteste Verwandte ist Champ, ein Riesenreptil aus dem Champlainsee in den USA. Natürlich mangelt es auch nicht an Zeugen, die dieses Tier gesehen haben wollen. Daneben sollen auch im Flatheadsee (Montana), im Eriesee, im Chelan-See und diversen anderen Seen in den USA sonderbare Riesenungeheuer aufgetaucht sein. *Auch in Kanada gibt es eine lange Liste solcher Wesen. So soll Seemonster Manipogo im Lake Manitoba oder das Ungeheuer Ogopogo ''im Lake Okanagan hausen. *Im Storsjön in Mittelschweden gibt es eine sehr große Wasserschlange, die schon seit dreihundert Jahren in diesen See hausen soll. Der Name dieses Monsters ist ''Storsjöodjuret, und es wurde bereits gefilmt. *Sogar in Island gibt es mit dem Lagarfljótwurm einen Vertreter der Seemonster. *Auch Russland hat diverse Seeemonster, das bekannteste ist der Brosno Drache. *Im venezolanischem Regenwald in "valle encantado" auf der Hochfläche des Auyan, einem Tafelberg (Tepuis genannt) habe ein alter Einsiedler 3 Tiere gesehen, ca. 25 Meter von ihm entfernt wie sie auf einem Stein im Wasser lagen, dort, wo der Fluß zu einem Becken aufgestaut ist und sich offenbar sonnten. Das Aussehen soll höchst merkwürdig gewesen sein: Flossen wie Seehunde, glatte, dunkle Haut - aber kein Fell, wie der Einsiedler betont. Ohne Schwanz. Aber ein langer, nach oben gerckter Hals mit einem kleinen Reptilienkopf. "Ich kenne viele Tiere, aber so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen", meinte der ältere Mann, wobei die Ähnlichkeit in seinen Skizzen mit Plesiosauriern unverkennbar ist. **Die Maße des Tieres hatte er genau notiert: Achtzig Zentimeter Körperlänge. Vierzig Zentimeter der Hals. Zwanzig Zentimeter Schulterhöhe ohne Beine. Fotos habe der Einsiedler leider nicht mehr machen können, da sie ins Wasser gesprungen sind, bevor er die Fotokamera holen konnte. Später wolle er sie noch einmal gesehen haben, aber aus größerer Entfernung. Man weiß nicht, was dieser Mann wirklich gesehen hat, da diese Sichtung nicht so bekannt ist, wie z.B. die Sichtungen vom Loch Ness-Ungeheuer. Auch ist er der einzige, der die "Mini-Plesoisaurier" gesehen hat. *Sogar in Australien gibt es solche Sichtungen. Hunderte Einwohner des fünften Kontinents wollen ein Urzeitmonster in der Mündung des Hawkesbury River bei Sydney gesehen haben. Der Kryptozoologe Rex Gilroy hat Augenzeugen aufgesucht und sie interviewt. Das Nachrichtenportal zitiert Girloy: „Einer sah einen Schlangenkopf und einen rund zwei Meter langen Hals, bevor das Tier wieder untertauchte.“ Gilroy vermutet, dass das in Australien entdeckte Monster für diverse Schiffshavarien verantwortlich ist: „Es gibt Berichte von Leuten, deren Hausboote hochgehoben wurden, als etwas darunter durchschwamm und auftauchen wollte. Auch mysteriöse Unfälle in den 80er-Jahren könnten nach Ansicht des Kryptozoologen mit dem Tier zusammenhängen. Damals waren mehrere Boote gekentert und deren Besatzungen spurlos verschwunden. Ein weiteres angebliches Indiz für die Existenz des Untiers: Die Ureinwohner Australiens, die Aborigines, erzählen sich seit über tausend Jahren Geschichten über ein Wassermonster namens Bunyip. Gilroy glaubt sogar, das Tier schon selbst unter Wasser gesehen zu haben: Einen Schatten mit länglichem Hals, ungefähr so wie ein Plesiosaurus. In der Populärkultur *Im Jahr 2018 setzte der Videospielhersteller Capcom als Werbeaktion für das Spiel Monster Hunter World in Großbritannien eine Belohnung von 50.000 £ auf den Beweis für die Existenz verschiedener Kryptide aus. Einer davon ist das Ungeheuer von Loch NessGamestar: Monster Hunter World - Capcom bietet 60.000 Euro für Beweise von echten Monstern. *In EarthBound gibt es das Seemonster Tessie, das offensichtlich auf Nessie basiert. *In Ni no Kuni gibt es das Monster Nessi, das an einen Seedrachen erinnert. *Der Super Mario Charakter Plessie ist ein aquatischer Drache oder Dinosaurier, dessen Name ein Kofferwort zwischen Nessie und Plesiosaurus ist. *Das Ungeheuer von Loch Shin aus Wolfgang Hohlbeins "Der Hexer" erinnert an einen riesigen, gepanzerten Plesiosaurier, wird jedoch als Ichthyosaurier bezeichnet, vermutlich aufgrund einer Verwechslung der beiden Tiere durch den Autor. *In der Rupert, der Bär-Episode Rupert und Nessie freundet sich der Bär Rupert mit Nessie an. *In der Extreme Dinosaurs-Episode Die Monster von Loch Ness wollen die bösen Raubsaurier das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness als Waffe gegen ihre Erzfeinde, die Supersaurier, verwenden. *Google: **Seit April 2015 kann man in Google StreetView nach dem Ungeheuer Ausschau halten. **Sucht man in Google Maps nach der Route von Urquhart Castle, Drumnadrochit, Inverness IV63 6XJ (ganz im Norden von Loch Ness) nach Fort Augustus ganz im Süden des Sees, wird als alternatives Transportmittel auch das "Loch Ness Monster" angezeigt, das die Strecke ca. 10 Minuten schneller schafft als der BusGoogleWatchBlog: Easteregg: Google Maps Routenplaner bietet das Monster von Loch Ness als Transportmittel an. *In der Buchreihe Miss Drachenzahn stößt die menschliche Hauptprotagonistin Winnie mit ihrer Schulklasse auf Nessie, die eine alte Freundin von Miss Drachenzahn ist. Quellen *Frontiers of Zoology: Rogue Nessie *Wikipedia: Ungeheuer von Loch Ness *Skeptoid: The Loch Ness Monster Einzelnachweise pl:Potwór_z_Loch_Ness Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Kryptide Kategorie:Europäische Drachen